coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9667 (14th January 2019)
Plot Duncan refuses to take Tim's threats seriously, even when Tim threatens to tell Olivia that her mother is alive. Daniel has disappeared and Kirk offers to go and find him when the midwife tells Sinead that it's time to be prepared for theatre. Sophie stops the car to take a call from Tim saying their plan isn't working. May runs from the car while her back is turned. Kirk finds an emotional Daniel outside the hospital. He confesses to a surprised Daniel how difficult he is also finding Sinead's illness and the two men bond. Leanne quizzes Nick about Elsa's visit. He plays it down but she remains suspicious. Dev recommends Steve gives Tracy flowers to woo her. Daniel tells Sinead how much she and the baby mean to him. Gina offers to help Sophie look for May. Duncan summons security to get Tim out of his room. Gina spots May coming out of Costa Coffee. She confronts her and tells her what Duncan's actions have done to Sally. She pleads with her to tell the truth, if only to be able to see Olivia again. Sinead’s baby is born and he is taken to neonatal. She suddenly collapses as Daniel is rushed out of the theatre. Security men bodily drag Tim out of Duncan’s room. The Consultant reports to a sobbing Daniel that Sinead was operated on to stop heavy bleeding but she is now fine. The baby is also doing well. Gina takes May to Duncan’s room. He tells her to go before the police arrive but she tells him he’s gone too far in involving Sally to scam money for her medical bills following her stroke and he must confess. The police arrive to see him about his accusation against Tim. Sinead comes round and tearfully demands to see her baby. Dev tells Steve he’s found condoms in Aadi’s room. A scheming Tracy puts Steve off sex when she suggests they have another baby. Daniel facetimes an emotional Sinead from the neonatal room to show her the baby. She promises to be always there for him. DS Clarke turns up at No.4 to tell Tim and Sophie that Duncan has confessed and they should apply for Sally’s release. They celebrate the good news, ignoring a passing Gina. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *May Radfield - Helene Maksoud *Midwife - Sally Walsh *Security Officer - Mark Hill *Consultant - Martina McClements *DS Clarke - Alexander Newland Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Maternity ward, ICU room 4, delivery room, neonatal care, corridor and exterior Notes *First appearance of Bertie Osbourne. In this episode Bertie is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *The exterior of MediaCity studios doubled as the entrance to Weatherfield General. *The policewoman who arrives at Duncan Radfield's room to interview him about his complaint about Tim Metcalfe is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: May becomes a bargaining chip in Sophie and Tim's plan to help Sally; Sinead gives birth to a baby boy; and Leanne quizzes Nick about Elsa's visit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,767,452 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes